The Year of Lily and James Potter
by harrypotterfan6626
Summary: How did Lily end up with James? How did she grow to love him? It all began with one force date and a very special kiss...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I wrote Lily/James story before, but it just didn't work so now I am starting a new one and I think it will be better.**

**Enjoy, read, and REVIEW!**

**~Alexandra~**

Chapter 1

Lily Evans woke up around 7:00 a.m., got dressed, brushed her teeth, did her hair and went down to breakfast where her best friends, Alice McKinnon and Roslyn Hart were already there, eating breakfast.

"Hey Lils," Alice said thickly, a large amount of toast in her mouth.

"Hi Lily," Roslyn greeted Lily.

"Hey guys," Lily replied, sat down and poured herself a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Seventh year already, huh?" Roslyn said thoughtfully, hardly touching her breakfast.

"Yup," Lily grinned, "We get to take N.E.W.T's this year."

Alice rolled her eyes.

"The only people that want to take them are you and Remus."

"We are the only two normal people in this year," Lily retorted.

"Speaking of seventh year, remember the promise you made to us, Lily?" Roslyn asked her, smirking mischeviously.

Lily's cheeks turned pink.

"What promise?"

"Oh, I don't know. Possibly the promise that you made to go on a date with a certain _James Potter_?"

Alice nearly coughed up her pumpkin juice.

"I nearly forgot about it!"

"So did I," Lily muttered dully.

"Well, I didn't," Roslyn said cheerfully, "So, remember Lily, when James Potter asks you out you HAVE TO say yes."

Lily groaned.

"At least it'll only be one date."

Before they could say anything else, Dumbledore stood up and the Great Hall was immediately silent.

"Heads, come up here please!" he called.

"That's you Lily," Alice grinned.

"Yeah, you and James."

Lily ignored them and walked to where Dumbledore was sitting. James did the same.

"Hello Professor," Lily said to Dumbledore.

"Hi Professor," James said lazily, grinning that cheeky and annoying grin at Lily.

Lily shot him a death-glare.

"Miss Evans, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore smiled at them, "Since you two are Heads, I believe it will be best if you two move to a dorm rather close to my office. There will be _two_ bedrooms and one exquisite bathroom. The dorm is right behind the painting of Violet and for now, the password is, _Chocolate Frogs. _I believe that is it, any questions?"

Lily was too furious to say anything. She had to share a dorm, with freaking James Potter! So much for the great year, she thought to herself.

James, on the other hand, was absolutely delighted to be sharing a dorm with Lily. Maybe he could sneak up on her while she was taking a shower…

"No questions, Professor," James told him.

Dumbledore beamed at them.

"I still can't believe I have to share a dorm with that damn Potter," Lily fumed.

"Aw, come on Lily, it won't be that bad," Alice said.

"Easy for you to say," Lily scowled.

"Lily, I think James is coming here right now to ask you out and this time, you have to say yes," Roslyn said.

"Evans, want to go out with me?" James asked her, grinning that grin again.

Lily scowled and scowled. But it was only ONE date. How bad could it be?

"Fine," she growled.

James looked as if everything he wanted happened to him. He managed to get a few words out.

"Great, see you then."

And he left, walking a little unstabily.

Alice and Roslyn both hugged her and Lily pushed them away.

"I can't believe I said yes," Lily said furiously, "This has to be the worst morning ever."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"It's the best morning ever!"

Lily scowled even harder.

Nothing much happened during the week. Lily spent almost all of her time studying and almost forgot about her date with James until Alice and Roslyn reminded her Saturday morning.

"Oh, the date," Lily said with distaste.

"What are you going to wear?" Roslyn asked.

Lily shrugged.

"How about this?" Alice asked, pulling out a pretty, wavy, purple top with jeans.

"Fine," Lily sighed.

"Why do you seem so depressed?" Roslyn said.

"I'm going on a date with James Potter, how can I not be depressed?" Lily snapped.

"Lily, just have fun, be nice to him, alright?" Alice said and then put on her puppy face.

"Yeah, yeah," Lily muttered.

She put her outfit on and then walked down to the common room where James was waiting for her.

"Hi Evans," James said.

"Hello Potter," Lily said coolly.

He wrapped his arm around Lily and they walked to Hogsmeade. Lily had to admit, being in James arm made her feel warm.

No, no, no, I can't be thinking this, she thought, it's James Potter, you are not allowed to feel good when his arm is around you.

"Evans, want to go to Three Broomsticks?" James asked her.

"Okay."

When they arrived, James ordered two butterbeers.

"After all these years, did you suddenly realize that we're perfect for each other?" James smirked arrogantly.

"No Potter," Lily said coldly, "Alice and Roslyn made me go on this date."

James's face fell.

"Oh."

"But it's not bad as I thought it would be," Lily admitted, blushing.

His face lit up.

"Seriously?"

"Yes," Lily muttered.

"I really like you, Evans," James said, and kissed her, in front of everyone.

Lily was not prepared for this kiss, but just for a moment, she enjoyed the kiss, but then she realized that James Potter, the person she hated, had just kissed her and EVERYONE saw. Pretty soon, the whole school would know about it.

Lily pulled herself away from James and ran away, crying. She thought she hated James Potter, but when he kissed her, she liked it but now she hated him, but something made her want to kiss him more.

She went to her dorm, she wanted to be alone, she didn't want Alice or Roslyn with her. She didn't want anyone.

Just then, the portrait swung open and James came in.

"What do you want?" Lily snapped.

"I'm sorry, Evans, I shouldn't have kissed you in front of everyone," James said, "Please forgive me."

All these years, James had never once said sorry.

"Fine."

James let out a sigh of relief.

"Evans, we still haven't finished the date."

"Oh?"

"Want to go back?"

"Nope."

"Then what do you want to do?"

Lily kissed him.

**Hope you liked this chapter, please review! Did you hate it, like it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait :( I've been busy with others stories. But enjoy this chapter and review!**

Chapter 2

"So, you and James Potter a couple, huh?" Roslyn grinned. Lily could only smile back.

"I never thought this day would come," Alice said honestly.

Lily still kept smilling. Personally, she could not believe that she was James Potter's girlfriend either. After six years of hating him, she finally realized that maybe, just MAYBE, he wasn't so bad after all. "I have to go to my dorm and study."

"Yup, STUDYING," Roslyn said sarcastically.

"No, I'm going to study," Lily insisted, blushing.

"Studying James's lips more like," Alice snickered.

Lily rolled her eyes and left the girls dorm and went to her and James's one. She flipped open a book and began reading. Just then, someone pressed their lips to Lily's. It was James.

"James," Lily protested, trying to push him away.

"Yes?" James murmured, lifting Lily to the bed.

"I have to study," she insisted.

"You can study later," James replied and she sighed and gave in.

* * *

Over the week, the tension between the Slytherin and Gryffindor house only got worse. Bellatrix Black had hexed her cousin, Sirius and sent him to the hospital wing. Sirius got his revenge by hanging her knickers in the Great Hall. Rodolphus, Bellatrix's boyfriend cursed Sirius and James. Lily stunned him and left him in a closet until a teacher found him.

"I can't believe the Slytherins," Roslyn scowled, "They're so evil, especially that Bellatrix."

"Agreed," Alice muttered darkly, "You know she tried to use the Cruciatus Curse on me yesterday? Luckily Professor McGonagall came and asked her what she was doing and if she remembered her Transfiguration homework."

"You can never trust Slytherins," Roslyn said, "Don't you think so, Lily?"

Lily just shrugged. She was thinking about Severus. They had been best friends until fifth year when he had called her a Mudblood. Nothing had ever been the same since. Alice seemed to sense what Lily was thinking.

"You have to get over Snape, Lily," she said fiercely, "Just because you were friends once doesn't mean you're friends forever. Snape doesn't deserve to be your friend and you have to know that. He's a Slytherin and Slytherins and Gryffindors can NEVER be friends."

"We just don't mix," Roslyn added, putting a gentle hand of Lily's shoulder, "You got to understand that Snape is a future Death Eater now, you can never be friends with a Death Eater. We're your friends and we'll always be here for you, not like Snape."

"I guess you're right, I just miss him," Lily said in a slightly miserable voice, "We were friends for five years."

"You shouldn't miss him Lily, he was never that great of a friend," Alice said softly, "You have to focus on your life now. You've got great friends, great boyfriends, and great grades. Snape is going to become a Death Eater whereas you will become a witch legend."

Lily smiled a little.

"I guess you're right."

Just then, Peter burst into the common room.

"Oh hi Peter," Lily said.

"The Slytherins got James, Sirius, and Frank," he gasped breathlessly, "Ran back here as fast as I could."

"Where are they?" Lily demanded.

"Follow me," Peter panted.

The three of them followed Peter and he led them to a deserted classroom. James, Sirius, and Frank were tied up and Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Lucius, and Crabbe and Goyle were there, wands out. Bellatrix was taunting them. "Nothing you can do now," she sneered, "No one here to save you."

"We don't need saving," Sirius snarled at his cousin, his eyes filled with hatred; he struggled against the ropes but he couldn't get free.

"Shush cousin," Bellatrix hissed and pointed her wand at him, "Crucio!"

Sirius writhed and let out a scream of fury and pain.

"That was just for starters," Bellatrix said triumphantly, "And you couldn't even handle it. Wonder what would happen if I put all of my energy into it. You think you'd die, or go crazy?"

Lily could take it no longer. She pointed her wand at Bellatrix, "Stupefy!"

Bellatrix's quick instincts saved her from the spell and she blocked the curse. "Too slow, my dear Mudblood," she smirked.

Just then, Roslyn's Body-Bind Curse hit Bellatrix and she fell. Rodolphus let out a snarl of fury and flung Roslyn into the air. Meanwhile, Alice and Peter had untied the others and they were fighting. Lily went to see Roslyn, she was bloody but alive.

"Roslyn are you okay?" Lily demanded, checking her friend for any more visible wounds.

"Yes," Roslyn murmured breathlessly, trying to get up, "I'm fine."

Lily pushed her friend back down. "You're not okay, lay still while I do a healing spell." Lily muttered an incantation and soon, her friend was back to normal. But, a spell hit Lily and another hit Roslyn, ropes binded them tightly, Lily could hardly breath.

"You actually think you could beat us," Lucius said, waving his wand. Lily and Roslyn were flung next to the others who were tied up once again, "You think you could beat us, who knows magic beyond what has ever been taught at Hogwarts. Us, who will serve the Dark Lord?"

"We'll get out of this," Frank yelled bravely. Bellatrix, who was unfrozen by Rodolphus let out a high, cold laugh. "One day I'll make sure you'll never talk again Longbotton and same with your pretty little girlfriend. Should I start now? Or wait until later, hmm?"

"Don't you dare touch Alice!" Lily said.

Rodolphus turned to her.

"Ah, the Mudblood, we'll kill you too, we'll kill all of you," he said darkly, grinning.

"And maybe do a little torturing before the killing blow," Lucius said, "Crabbe, Goyle, hit Potter a couple times, he hasn't talked yet and then let's go."

Crabbe punched James in the jaw and Crabbe sent another punch to his cheek.

"No!" Lily cried.

James winced in pain.

"I'm alright."

"We'll leave you now, have fun! We'll miss you in class tomorrow!" Bellatrix said evily and she, Rodophus, Lucius, Crabbe and Goyle left the room.

**Did you like it? Hate it? REVIEW!**


End file.
